


Just for a little

by LunaIssabella



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Begining to like tags, Fluffy, M/M, More fluffy, Scare for nothing, first english thing, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 00:30:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10059059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: Alex is too quite and too nervous, John beggings to worry untill he sees a little shiny thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first english fic. I'm not good with the language (at least writting it) but I did my best and I hope you can enjoy it.
> 
> Is a Lams fic (Laurens x Hamilton -I still don't get why the S in Lams but...) and is a gift for a great writer, at least for me, in AO3, CivilBores.
> 
> Well, hope you love it.

**Just for a little**

 

Alex plays nervously with his hands, take a deep breath once and again, in and out; again, and again and again. But his nervousness only grows and grows. He's not good for that.

Well, he's good enough to talk and he knows. When he opens his mouth just can't stop, but he isn't good for express his feelings just talking about it. He can't, the words slide out of his mind and he just stay in blank when the subject is his Laurens. He could write it, and spend a life and another and another, and still been not enough to say all the things he want to say to...

''Alex I'm home'' said a voice behind him. He turns and immediately is caught for the bright green eyes of his lover.

''John'' his voice sounds like a trembling summer breeze and he apart his sight, red and ashamed.

John blinks in confuse and walks into the couch. Alex is too quiet, and that thought fires alarms in his head.

''Something is wrong?''

Alex shakes his head in deny and pat at his side.

''I... I need to talk to you.''

John paralyzes all his moves for a second before walking to him. He sits and turns to see him direct into his eyes.

A conversation that begins with a ''I need to talk'' or ''we need to talk'' never is a good signal.

''First of all I... You know how much I love you but...'' and before they can know, the words go out like a faucet of his mouth.

John misses the big part of it, drowning in his worst fears until... Until he sees a little thing shine in Alex's palm. He blinks and opens his mouth concerned, unable to process the situation.

''...nd I don't know what your parents gonna say'' he blinks and return the attention to him.

''Alex'' he replies softly.

''Because I'm a man and...''

''Alex, listen...''

''Not only a man, a poor man and they gonna...''

''Alex, shut up for a damn second! '' His voice sound more annoyed that he pretends and Alex looks at him blinking.

John feels guilty immediately, he doesn't want that Alex stop, he loves his voice, and hates a lot when he can't say anything aloud. A quite Alex is a bad sign, but he uses to talk much, well more than usual, when he's stressed or nervous and doesn´t listen other's voices.

Just... Tell me what you want'' he pets his hair with tenderness and smile, his eyes full of love.

''My parents don't mind about us, they love you. ''

''But...''

''Oh my dearest Alex, they know.

''How?!'' He gasps, like a fish out of the water.

''Do you really think that our dinners with them were only because we're friends?'' He giggles and kisses his forehead.

''So, what do you say?'' Alex changes the subject with mastery and makes him laugh, especially for the beautiful scarlet blush in his cheeks.

''Oh, I said just shut up and say it'' he says and kiss him.

Alex laughs and then sigh hugging him strong.

''Ok, Marry me John Laurens'' he says between kiss and kiss.

''I'll marry you Alexander Hamilton'' he responds laying him in the couch.

Alex sigh softly, in relieve. Tomorrow, he thinks, tomorrow they can think in all the wedding things. But right, he's gonna shut for a little.


End file.
